The End Continued
by Aria Candence
Summary: I still see her ghost in front of me. I imagine chasing her around, her giggling when I refused to realize she was faster than me. Some say that it is impossible for me to have such vivid memories of her if she disappeared when we were both so young. I don't know how it is possible. But it is.
1. Chapter 1

"Our struggle against violence and cruelty is only treating the symptoms of a disease, not curing it. You are the cure.

"In order to keep you safe, we devised a way for you to be separated from us. From our water supply. From our technology. From our societal structure. We have formed your society in a particular way in the hope that you will rediscover the moral sense most of us have lost. Over time, we hope that you will begin to change as most of us cannot. Our society will continue to exist, to develop. The violence and struggle will burn on. But you are our hope, our rebirth of a society.

"The reason I am leaving this footage for you is so that you will know when it's time to help us. You will know that it is time when there are many among you whose minds appear to be more flexible than the others. The name you should give those people is Divergent. Once they become abundant among you, your leaders should give the command for Amity to unlock the gate forever, so that you may emerge from your isolation and we may merge again, hopefully for the better.

And that is what my parents wanted to do: to take what we had learned and use it to help others. Abnegation to the end. "The information in this video is to be restricted to those in government only," Amanda says. "You are to be a clean slate. But do not forget us. The gates of our past, present, and destined future will now be opened wider than ever before. We must strive to help these strange new people, and to let them help us. Divergent and non-divergent alike, we must now bond together to form a stronger new nation.

She smiles a little.

"I am about to join your number," she says. "Like the rest of you, I will voluntarily forget my name, my family, and my home. I will take on a new identity, with false memories and a false history. But so that you know the information I have provided you with is accurate, I will tell you the name I am about to take as my own."

Her smile broadens, and for a moment, I feel that I recognize her.

"My name will be Edith Prior," she says. "And there is much I am happy to forget. To the few, the special, _divergent_ people of our new nation, **may the odds be ever in your favor**."


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter 2, Anyone want to review :P? Oh, btw, my best friend helped me write this story… but she doesn't have an account so I'm posting it under mine **

Finnick POV

I race through the meadow, taking great pleasure in the wind in my face, my feet pounding on the soft green grass. I often wonder why I still come here, to the place that my mother still imagines as a grave yard; the place where I last saw my sister.

I still see her ghost in front of me. I imagine chasing her around, her giggling when I refused to realize she was faster than me. Some say that it is impossible for me to have such vivid memories of her if she disappeared when we were both so young. I don't know how it is possible. But it is. I remember her angry with our mom when she had to go to bed early. I remember her singing me lullabies. I remember chasing her through the meadow day after day. Although I remember doing it so often, I wouldn't be able to tell you why. It was a game we always had, no origin. As soon as I could crawl, I could walk. As soon as I could walk, I could run. As soon as I could run, I was chasing her around the meadow.

I can hear my mother's nightmare's every night, my father comforting her. I know the horrors she went through when she was my age. I've learned about the Hunger Games in school. My father, never my mother, has told me stories. About their miraculous victory of the games not once, but twice; about the war that followed and the 'mockingjay.' However, I no longer believe that those horrors are the source of her nightmares anymore. Instead of the crying out for her sister Prim; or my father; or even my namesake, Finnick Odair; she now cries out for my sister.

The story of my sister's disappearance never has been fully explained to me. I have picked up bits and pieces over the years. What I know is that one of my mother's old friends, Beetee, began a project, something to do with the mysterious tower in the center of our small town. There was some freak accident and my sister disappeared, along with a man named Gale (that, if rumors are true, once was close to my mother) and his son.

As I sighed off the memories, I headed home with thoughts on my mind of if I'll ever meet her. As I approached the house, I hear raised voices talking inside. I recognize the voices of my father, mother, and Beetee. And a lady who had great authority in her voice.

I walk in, unable to make out what they are saying.

"What is going on in here?" I just wanted to know what was going on.

"Well, I guess it's not much of a secret now, is it?" The lady whose voice I didn't recognize before looked familiar. Then, with a shock I realized it was President Marsh, the new president of our country. What on earth was the _President _of all people doing in my living room? With a thud she slammed today's newspaper onto the coffee table.

The headline read _"Transporter Secrets Revealed" _with a picture of Beetee and that mysterious building in the middle of our city for as long as I can remember.

I scanned the article. It accused Beetee of creating a transporter inside of the strange building that no one went in or out of. It also accused my parents of somehow being involved.

I looked up from the newspaper, more confused than before. Was all this true?

As if reading my mind, Beetee confirmed my thoughts. "This was supposed to be a secret for a bit while more. But yes, it is all true. This has been my brain project for such a long time. The idea was that decades and decades, perhaps even centuries ago, something catastrophic happened. I have yet to discern what; it could have been anything from a natural disaster like an earthquake, or a major world war. Whatever the case, societies separated and began developing on their own, all dealing with the catastrophe separately. I happened to make contact with one of these separate 'worlds' and for the last 15 years or so, my contact and I have been building a teleportation device at both our locations. The other place is on the brink of war. We have decided to help out their world, as sometime in the future they could be a very useful ally to Panem. President Marsh and her council have agreed with me. We wanted to announce our plan to the public ourselves, but it seems too late for that now. Now we must get an army, and fight."

I stand with my jaw hanging open, shell shocked.

"There is something else we need to discuss with you," my father said, looking pointedly at my mom.

In return, she grabbed his arm, "Peeta, now is _not _the time."

"Then when is?" My father rarely looks this… intense. My mother looked slightly defeated and relented. "While the project was in its early stages, something went wrong. We still aren't sure what happened, but somehow the transporter picked up 3 random people and somehow teleported them to what we are calling _The Factions_, the place on the other end of the teleporter."

My throat went dry. "So the rumors are true?" I'm surprised my voice came out as strong as it did.

My mother simply nodded.

My heart just stopped. "Whatever plan we have to fight in The Factions, I'm in."

Whatever plans my mother had to protest against me getting involved were stopped when Beetee agreed to let me help.

President Marsh pointed at a sheet of paper lying on the table. "Ok. The plan is to…"


	3. Chapter 3

As Tobias pulls me closer, the sound of gunfire pierces my ears, pulling me out of my shock. Suddenly, everything just makes sense. The pieces of my world fall into place. Tobias and I spin around to see Evelyn standing behind us, her gun cocked and aimed at our heads. Terror begins to form at the pit of stomach. One of my biggest fears, not being in control. Then I realize that the gun isn't pointed at us, it's pointed _behind _us. Tobias's body is positioned to protect me from whatever would cause that look of fear and confusion to cross Evelyn's face. The feeling of safety from Tobias replaces the terror, although safe is the last word that should be crossing my mind.

I push Tobias away gently, and then blink slowly, the image in front of me not even feeling like reality. A group of people, the size of an army are just standing there, looking so lost and confused. I had never seen anyone ever like them, each unique. There were no gray, drab outfits of Abnegation; there were no suits of Candor. Each person was wearing something different, each having on different colors. Then, one familiar boy stepped forward.

I could swear I knew him from somewhere. I could swear that I must know him. I knew that if I dug deep enough, I could find the memories that would explain my connection to him. Somewhere, there must be missing pieces of _something_. There _has_ to be something I'm missing. There is no other way to describe my feelings.

Then, a tidal wave of memories hit me. So many thoughts went through my head in a split second, so many that I couldn't even process what was going on. A name passed through my lips, _Finnick Mellark._ Darkness suddenly overtook my body, and I barely had time to cry out for Tobias before I collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt like each little piece of me was pulled apart and put back together in a millisecond, and suddenly I wasn't in District 12 anymore. Everything had been explained to me, from what The Factions are, to what we are going to accomplish there, to how the transporter works.

As my brain started to function again, I gazed around at all the blank faces, so similar to mine and yet so different. One face stood out to me however, and couldn't have been more obvious if there was a blinking yellow arrow pointing down at it. A girl, slightly older than me, grabbing onto the arm of some older guy.

My sister.

She stared back at me, a blank look on her face. Suddenly, a look of recognition appeared on her face. Just as soon as It appeared, it disappeared as she collapsed into the arms of the man next to her. Before her eyes closed, I swear I could hear her say my name, even though it was just a whisper. It was as if the wind carried it through the commotion. I whispered back to her, _Beatrice Mellark._


	5. Chapter 5

The world started to come into focus as I awoke. I stared into the face of Tobias, trying to remember what had happened. Evelyn had been pointing a gun at me. Where was she now? I looked around, but she was nowhere to be seen. Had she shot me? I looked down, but saw no gaping holes in my body. My head started to spin, the world spinning with it, as my brain tried to fill in the missing gaps in my memory.

I realized there were a lot more people surrounding me than I remembered. Something started to tug at the back of my mind, something important.

Then a boy stated to come towards me. He started walking, but after a few steps took off at full speed.

Everything came crashing down on me, again, like a tidal wave. My _brother._ Not Caleb Prior, but _Finnick Mellark._ Another childhood, in a place where we danced and sang and messed around, but not in Abnegation gray. Another world, another time, another family.

My knees felt weak, and I would've fell to the floor if Tobias's arm hadn't slipped around my waist and held me up. He muttered in my ear, "Easy there. Can't have you going soft on me, Tris, can we?"

I tried to force the jumbled words out of my brain, "I can't… I forgot… Another place… _My brother. _Here."

Tobias looked at me, almost unsure if I was someone to pity or someone crazy. "Tris," He used a scary tone I had never heard before, "Caleb isn't here. He went back to Jeanine's office."

"Not Caleb." I tried to say more but the boy, my _brother_, reached me.

I felt everyone's confused eyes on us. I guess if I was them, I'd be staring too. A random group of people had just appeared with no rhyme or reason. Then one of them looks just like the famous Divergent girl. At least since they were confused, there was no fighting going on.

_Finnick_ just stared at me. His hand flew out as if to touch my face, but Tobias's threating look scared him off and his hand dropped back to his side.

After a minute of just staring back and forth, Finnick finally spoke. "Hey." One simple word, and yet my entire world felt like it had flipped upside down.

"Hey," I replied, my voice no more than a whisper.

Suddenly arms had grabbed me, and hugged me. Let me repeat, _hugged_ me.

I was spun around, and suddenly was looking into a face. The face of a lady, probably in her 40s. She looked tough, like the older Dauntless, as if she had been through a lot. At the same time, though, she looked loving. Suddenly, I realized I recognized that face. I saw it every time I looked into the mirror. She looked _just _like me. I knew that there was no way this was anyone but my mother. The man next to her, _my father_ must've mistaken my shock for something else, because he put his hand on her shoulder in a warning gesture.

"Katniss, let the poor girl have a moment."

Out of all the emotions that should be going through my head at the moment, the only thing I could muster was detachment. This wasn't my mother. My mother was the one who _died _for me at the very beginning of the Erudite attack, not some stranger who abandoned me for all these years.

There was some worried commotion noises going on, so I spun around to see what was causing them. Once again, the Factionless guns were trained on us.

The first shot was fired, and commotion rose once again. Tobias grabbed me and pulled me towards the mob of people who had just appeared.

"Everyone, follow me!" It took me a moment to realize it was Tobias shouting. They all ran in our direction. I took to the front, and before I could decide where I was going, I realized that we had reached the destination.

Caleb's house. He was already there, and led us down to his basement, where the mysterious people explained their situation to us. Tobias's dad was not Marcus, and yet it was Marcus in a way. Marcus's real name was Gale, and was an old friend of my 'mother.' Not so much my father's, judging by the clenched jaw and sour look on his face.

Beetee, apparently one of the masterminds behind this entire 'attack,' stepped forward, and explained how after his country, called Panem, had defeated their government, they wondered what else was out in the midst of the world, so he built his teleported, which he secretly disguised as a building, and came here.

To a place that he knew to be called Chicago. Not Abnegation, or Dauntless or Erudite, or Amity, but Chicago. When Amanda had said that the 'gates' would be opening, she meant the portal between the teleporters. Amanda had been Beetee's contact over here. Somehow, Erudite and Amity had both found out about this, so that was the cause of the war, the simulations, and all other violence. Beetee had talked to the woman I grew up thinking was my mother, and she had told him about the upcoming war, and how someday the factionless would band together to destroy our nation, so they had gathered troops, as well as my _mother, father, and brother_, and had come to help us. I was suspicious at first about all of these 'conspiracy theories', but they were willing to fight.

The war raged for two days. Many were killed, including Johanna, Tori, and an elderly man, who's named escapes, me from Panem. All I can remember about him is that he loved to drink, and was almost never sober. The name magically comes to me, a butterfly of a thought. _Haymitch._ His name was Haymitch. Eventually, the factionless surrendered after the death of their leader, Evelyn, and all the factions joined together as one, and called themselves Chicago once again. My true brother, Finnick, Katniss, and Peeta went back to being a family.

Except, two people were added. After world calmed down, Tobias had asked for my hand, and I accepted. Shortly afterwards, we welcomed a little boy to the world. We named him _Will_.

the end


End file.
